Abrí mis ojos
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando un accidente cambia tu vida? Edward sufre un accidente de coche perdiendo así personas importantes en su vida ¿Lo ayudará alguien a cambiar su destino? Registrada en Safecreative
1. Abrí mis ojos I

Hola chicas, bueno este es un short fic nuevo. Espero que os guste. No se cuantas partes tendrá ni cuando actualizaré, pero aun así estaré por aquí pronto un besazo DESAM.

* * *

**Abrí mis ojos en la oscuridad. La noche se adueñaba de mi habitación y el poco ruido que se colaba tras la puerta, ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo. Intenté moverme de donde me encontraba, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien. Un pinchazo agudo se apoderó de mi vientre y me doblé en la cama ante aquel dolor. No pude evitar gemir y la puerta se abrió de golpe en ese momento. Unos zapatos de mujer caminaron hasta la cama y encendieron una luz. El olor de aquella mujer no era el de mi madre.**

**Abrí lentamente los ojos conforme el dolor de mi vientre se pasaba y allí me encontré con una mujer de unos treinta años vestida de blanco. Pude leer su identificación y en aquel momento temblé. La enfermera Rosalie Hale. Pestañeé un par de veces y miré al fin sus azulados ojos escrutándome.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunté casi sin voz ni aliento.**

**-Señor Masen, se encuentra en el hospital Fallen. –La enfermera inyectó algo en mí de nuevo y me miró con ¿pena?**

**-¿Dónde está mi familia?- Le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.**

**En ese instante llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Los fogonazos iban y venían. Recordé que íbamos a la feria. Mi esposa Ángela iba a mi lado sentada. Mi hija de tres años Lirién iba en su sillita en la parte derecha tras su madre. Al lado de mi hija iban mis padres.**

**-Señor Masen, creo que lo mejor es descansar.- La enfermera me miró de nuevo con pena.-Más tarde serán respondidas tus preguntas cuando llegue el doctor Cullen.**

**¿Por qué me llamaba señor si tan solo tenía veintitrés años? Esa chica era incluso más mayor que yo al menos por siete años. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y traté de visualizar mi anterior recuerdo. Todos íbamos en el coche. La feria estaba a tres horas de camino y todos cantábamos las canciones que a mi hija le gustaban.**

**Miré el reloj del salpicadero y marcaban las seis de la mañana. Todo iba bien, si marcaba ese ritmo llegaría puntual para la reserva del hotel. Una luz entró por la luna delantera y mis ojos se clavaron en la nada. No conseguía ver.**

**Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y un grito desgarró mi garganta. No podía ser cierto aquello. Todo debía ser un mal sueño. Observé lo que me rodeaba de nuevo y otra vez me encontraba en la habitación blanca con aquel maldito gotero puesto.**

**Traté de concentrarme en el maldito momento de las luces. Busqué en mi memoria todo aquello que había pasado en aquel maldito instante que me había llevado allí. Las luces cegadoras, el frenazo… el coche, había tambaleado y girado. Un fuerte golpe resonó en mi cabeza y un grito ahogado se escuchó dentro de aquella semioscuridad.**

**Mi vientre. El dolor agudo de mi vientre al clavarse el maldito cinturón de seguridad. Mi hija llorando en la parte de atrás y un sonido agónico de alguien ahogándose. Traté de mover mi cuerpo, pero mi pierna estaba atrapada. La mano de mi mujer estaba fría cuando escuché las sirenas llegar a mi lado.**

**Abrí mis ojos y empecé a gritar en medio de aquella habitación. No podía ser, no podían estar muertos. La misma enfermera entró corriendo a la habitación y trató de calmarme. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mis pupilas. Mi hija, mi mujer, mis padres… ya no me quedaba nada.**

**-¡Mi hija!- Grité a la muchacha.- ¡Ángela!**

**-Cálmese Masen.- Me susurraba su voz.- No quiero sedarte de nuevo.**

**-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- Pregunte ahogado.**

**-Llevas cinco días. – La mirada de aquella chica era realmente triste.**

**-¿Dónde están?- Pregunté sentándome en la cama y quejándome de mi vientre.- ¿Y mi familia?**

**-Cuando te calmes vendrá el doctor. – la chica inyectó algo en mi gotero y sentí mis parpados caer pesadamente.- El doctor Cullen ya está avisado, no creo que tarde. Ahora cálmate y duerme, lo necesitas.**

**-Necesito a mi familia.- Susurré en un último intento de mantenerme consciente. – Quiero a mi hija.**

**No aguante más. Mis ojos se cerraron y de nuevo aquellas atropelladas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Los bomberos sacándome del coche. Mi pierna ensangrentada y mis ojos casi cerrados del dolor. Recordé a mis padres en unas camillas y como tapaban sus rostros. Un agujero se formó en mi pecho. No los volvería a ver. Mi mujer, ella estaba ya tapada completamente ¿Y mi hija? Y con esa pregunta me quedé en la mente mientras sucumbía por completo a aquel sedante.**


	2. Abrí mis ojos II

PARTE II

Un ruido llamó mi atención y desperté de aquel sueño que me había absorbido por completo. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido. Cada hueso o cada musculo dolían como si me los estuvieran arrancando de mi cuerpo. Centré mi vista en aquella pared blanca que tenía delante de mis ojos y suspiré frustrado. Deseaba que aquello acabara pronto.

Un dedo rozó mi mejilla y en ese instante, mis sentidos volvieron a funcionar al cien por cien, trayéndome a la realidad. Observé detenidamente aquella sonrisa y ascendí hasta toparme con sus ojos azules cristalinos. Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar para centrarme una vez más y una imagen cruzó mi mente como un rayo.

-¡Mi hija!- Grité de nuevo exaltado.- ¿Me vas a decir dónde está?

-Edward.- Su voz sonó más como si fuera un familiar a una enfermera.- El doctor Cullen está aquí.

Alce mi vista y me encontré con un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos claros. No parecía un hombre musculoso, sin embargo podía verificar que era ancho y fuerte. Traté de levantarme para poder mirarlo bien a su rostro, pero un pinchazo atravesó mi vientre y un gemido salió de mis labios sin permiso.

-Edward, tranquilo.- Su voz era suave.- Tienes una contusión por el cinturón de seguridad.

Miré por primera vez mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que mi bajo vientre estaba amoratado. Asentí con la cabeza y con ayuda de Carlisle me senté en la cama. Pude observar como elevaba la cama para mayor comodidad y después se sentaba en un taburete. La enfermera salió por la puerta y la cerró despacio dejándonos a los dos solos.

-Está bien muchacho.- Una mueca de disgusto recorrió su rostro.- Quiero que me escuches muy bien.

-Si.- Mi voz salió apenas en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alta para que él me escuchara.- Escucho.

-Hace cinco días llegaste aquí por un accidente de coche.- Carlisle Cullen se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en la cama.- Ibais cinco personas en el vehículo, el cual tú eras el conductor.

Mis ojos se cerraron un momento y visualicé a todos en el coche y a mi hija cantando junto a su madre.

-Edward.- Su voz volvió a llamarme.- Un camión se cruzó en vuestro camino y embistió tu coche por el lado derecho.

Las luces volvieron a mi cabeza y los gritos de Ángela. Aquel horrible sonido del hierro rompiéndose y como poco a poco fuimos arrastrados.

-Intenté esquivarlo.- Dije al fin con la garganta reseca.

-Lo sé.- Su voz sonó firme.- Tu mujer…- El doctor pareció ahogarse por un instante.- Tú mujer murió en el acto. No sufrió, no se enteró de nada.

-Mi hija.- Susurré mientras las lágrimas invadían mi rostro.- Solo tiene tres años.

-Edward, tus padres también murieron. Cuando el coche volcó a la izquierda, quedaron aplastados. Ellos no llevaban el cinturón de seguridad puesto. – Pude ver como él me acompañaba con lágrimas en su rostro. – Tu hija…

-¡Qué!- Le grité desesperado al fin.

-Ella está en cuidados intensivos.- Su rostro y su voz no me calmaron en absoluto. – Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ella.

"Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ella" esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi mente. No había muerto en el accidente, pero estaba demasiado grave por mi culpa.

-No va a salir.- Dije al fin encontrando mi voz en alguna parte.- Ella…

-Escúchame.- Su mano aferró la mía.- Tú eres el que menos ha recibido. Tan solo te clavaste el cinturón y te abriste el gemelo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Realmente no me importaba lo que a mí me pasaba.

-Has estado sedado durante cinco días, ya que llegaste en un estado de nervios muy elevado.- Trató de sonreírme pero no llegó a sus ojos. –Ahora quiero que te levantes.

Carlisle Cullen tiró de las sábanas y me sacó las piernas de la cama. Pude ver como acercaba la barra del gotero a mi cuerpo y me cogía del brazo tirando de él.

-Solo quiero ver a mi hija.- Mi cuerpo entero tembló cuando llegué al suelo.- Solo quiero verla.

-Escúchame.- Sus manso se movieron rápidas y quitaron el gotero de mi muñeca.- Ahora quiero que camines un poco. Después comerás algo para ver cómo te sienta y te haremos una prueba médica. Si todo sale bien, tendrás el alta en tres horas.

Asentí ante sus palabras. Solo quería ver a mi pequeña, lo que me pasara a mi no me importaba.

-Puedo andar.- Le susurré en cuanto caminé pro toda la habitación.- Solo me duele un poco el bajo vientre.

-Está bien, ahora siéntate y pediré algo ligero para comer.- Salió por la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón negro junto a la ventana.

La chica rubia no tardó en entrar con una bandeja. La acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba y la apoyó en la mesita auxiliar. El olor a sopa invadió mi cuerpo y sentí como mi estómago gruñía de hambre. Sin decir nada y bajo la mirada de Rosalie, comí todo aquello que allí había. Necesitaba hacer eso aun que me costara, solo quería ver a mi hija.

Rosalie salió de la habitación con la bandeja vacía y me dejó allí solo. No sé el tiempo que pasé en la misma posición, tan solo sé que las imágenes de lo ocurrido cinco días atrás, no dejaban de atormentarme. La puerta se abrió sacándome de mis recuerdos. Los ojos azules de Carlisle me observaron desde la puerta.

-Está bien, ahora te haré unas pruebas.- Se sentó delante de mí con el taburete y sacó una linterna de su bolsillo.- Quiero que sigas la luz.

Después de observar y palpar cada parte de mi cuerpo, me dijo que los puntos los retiraría en cinco días más. El morado de mi vientre se iría absorbiendo, pero para ello debía tomar una medicación. No me golpeé en la cabeza, no al menos fuertemente, así que me encontraba muy bien. El doctor Cullen me comunicó que me iba a dar el alta, pero debía responder antes unas preguntas a unos policías.

Asentí levemente y dos hombres entraron por la puerta. Uno era alto y grande, el otro más bien mediano con cabellos oscuros y bigote. Los dos se presentaron ante mí. El jefe Swan y su ayudante Seth Clearwather.

-Está bien.- Dijo el jefe Swan.- Señor Masen, estamos aquí para saber qué es lo que recuerda de aquella noche.

-No recuerdo mucho.- Dije al fin mirando sus ojos achocolatados y profundos.- Solo recuerdo que iba con mi familia en el coche.- Mi voz se ahogó al recordar a mi familia.- Unas luces me cegaron y de pronto sentí como el coche se movía. Traté de moverlo girando el volante, pero no pude hacer nada. Los gritos…- Suspiré y tragué pesadamente.- los gritos es lo único que está grabado en mi memoria. Después solo recuerdo vagamente como tapaban a mi familia y se la llevaban.

-¿No recuerda nada más?- Preguntó el tal Seth.

Negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro y los dos hombres se pusieron en pie.

-El causante del accidente está detenido.- El jefe Swan se dirigió a mi.- Esta acusado de conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, conducción temeraria, choque contra otro vehículo e intentó de huida.

-¿y qué quiere decir con eso?- Pregunté al fin.

-Ahora falta acusarle de la muerte de tres personas o cuatro.- Comentó Seth.

Asentí levemente al darme cuenta de aquellas palabras. Aquel hombre había matado a mi familia. Se había llevado a mis padres y a mi esposa. Procesé lentamente sus palabras y mis ojos se abrieron al comprender la última palabra.

-¿Cuatro?- me levanté de golpe del sillón sin importarme el dolor que eso causó a mi vientre.- Mi hija está viva.- Repetí mirando a Carlisle.

-Así es.- Carlisle se acercó hasta mí y me cogió del brazo.- Ahora quiero que me acompañes abajo después de que firmes tu alta médica y te vistas.

Los policías salieron primero y detrás de ellos salió el doctor Cullen. No tardó en volver. En sus manos traía ropa deportiva, una bolsa y unos papeles. Dejó la bolsa en la cama y me tendió la ropa.

-Date una ducha y vístete, debemos hablar antes de bajar.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. La ropa parecía algo grande para mí, pero aún así me vestí con aquello pantalones de chándal grises, una sudadera azul y unas deportivas. Traté de peinar mi cabello con el peine de plástico que había en la bolsa de aseo, pero fue algo inútil. Mi rostro estaba algo más delgado, mis ojos estaban apagados y unas ojeras tremendas marcaban mis pómulos.

Salí del baño y me senté de nuevo en aquel sillón. Carlisle me tendió los papeles del alta y se los firmé sin preguntar nada. Pude ver tristeza de nuevo en su rostro y como me tendía aquella bolsa de hospital. Mis manos temblaron al instante. Al abrirla, pude observar objetos de mi familia. Vacié la bolsa en la mesita y miré cada una de las cosas.

Allí pude encontrar el osito de peluche que llevaba mi hija entre sus brazos. Tenía una mancha de sangre en su barriguita. Lo abracé contra mi pecho y múltiples lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos. Dejé el oso en mis piernas y observé la alianza de casados de mis padres y la de mi mujer. Entre aquellas cosas, también estaban los pendientes de Ángela y mi madre. Unas pequeñas bolitas llamaron mi atención. Capturé una entre mis dedos y observé que era un pendiente en forma de sirena de mi hija.

Miré de nuevo la mesa y pude ver la cartera de mi padre, la de mi madre y mi mujer. También estaban sus colgantes y sus pulseras., aquello eran sus objetos personales, incluidos sus móviles. También estaba mi cartera, las llaves de casa y mi móvil. Guardé todo en la bolsa de nuevo y suspiré mirando a Carlisle.

-Está bien, ahora quiero ver a mi pequeña.- Él asintió.

Lo seguí por aquel pasillo y subí al ascensor. La chica rubia llamada Rosalie, nos esperaba en el piso en que bajamos. Me tendió una mochila y me indicó que guardara la bolsa ahí. Cogí la mochila y dejé caer la bolsa, lo único que mantuve entre mis manos, fue el osito de mi hija.

-No se puede entrar ahora donde ella está.- Me dijo muy serio Carlisle.- Antes que nada debo informarte de lo que tiene.

-Solo quiero verla.- Dije al final desesperado.- Solo déjame ver su rostro ¿sí?

-Tu hija sufrió mucho.- Las manos de Carlisle me sujetaron por los brazos.- El cinturón de seguridad se rompió por el impacto y ella se salió de la silla. No sé que pudo pasar dentro de ese coche después del impacto, pero ella recibió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza y en su pecho.

Llevé mis manos contra mi cara y dejé que de mi pecho salieran sollozos. No aguantaba más ¿No entendía que solo quería verla? Asentí despacio y lo miré a los ojos.

-Solo quiero verla.- Le repetí.

-La operaron de urgencia y lleva su cabecita vendada. Necesita respiración asistida. Su mano derecha esta escayolada y su pierna derecha esta operada y sujeta por unos tornillos. Tu hija se rompió dos costillas. – Cogió mi brazo y tiró de mí.- Sígueme.

Llegamos delante de un cristal y cuando enfoqué mi vista la encontré.


	3. Abrí mis ojos III

PARTE III

Mi alma se había destrozado en más de mil pedazos. Ya no sería recompuesta jamás. Cada pedazo que salía de mi cuerpo en cada lágrima derramada, me hacía ser menos humano. Por mí, por mi culpa mi hija de tan solo tres años estaba postrada en una cama de hospital operada de urgencias. Su mente estaba dormida en algún pequeño mundo de fantasía. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cerrados a la vida. Su sonrisa no sería escuchada en el silencio y su cabello negro no sería visto por mis ojos.

Sentí como el aire faltaba en mi pecho. Mi garganta se cerró a cualquier intento de respirar. Mis ojos no veían más allá de la culpa. Temblé intensamente mientras las palabras del doctor Cullen llenaban una y otra vez mi mente. Cerré mis manos en puños y deseé ser yo el que estuviera allí postrado respirando a través de una maquina.

"Lo sentimos, Edward. Pero tu hija es muy pequeña y el accidente le provocó daños gravísimos en su pequeño cuerpo. Ella está luchando. De verdad intenta vivir, pero su cuerpo no aguanta. Cinco días es un milagro, no creo que pase de esta noche"

"No creo que pase de esta noche. No creo que pase de esta noche. No creo que pase de esta noche…"

Esa última frase había reventado mi corazón. Mi mente se había quedado en blanco y mi cuerpo tembloroso como un flan, había caído al suelo. Sentí una mano alzarme y arrastrarme a alguna parte. Su voz me llamaba en la lejanía. Una vida sin mis padres, sin mi mujer…y lo peor de todo sin mi niña. Mi ángel me estaba abandonando.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré sentado en un sofá negro y los ojos azules de Rosalie observándome con una bolsa de hielo entre sus manos. Una sonrisa que no llegaba a nada estaba dibujada en sus rojizos labios. Me levanté de un salto del sofá y la miré detenidamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunté con la voz ronca.

-Estás en la sala que sigue a la habitación de tu hija.- Pude ver como sus ojos brillaban.

-Me voy con ella.- Dije medio ahogado.- Necesito verla.

-No creo que sea…- Pero cerré la puerta antes de que acabara de hablar.

Me asomé al cristal y volví a ver aquella imagen devastadora. Mi pequeña niñita estaba allí tumbada sin mover un solo dedito de su pequeña manita. Tragué intentando pasar el nudo de mi garganta, pero nada de lo que hice funcionó. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y un grito salió de mi garganta mientras golpeé el cristal tratando de que mi pequeña me escuchara y abriera sus hermosos ojos.

Pero nada pasó… ella no despertó…ella no me miró…no me sonrió…ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil en la cama. Una voz a mis espaldas me pidió que me calmara. Al girarme vi a un chico moreno de cabellos negros y ojos como el carbón.

-Cálmate por favor, así no consigues nada y asustas al resto del personal y pacientes.- Su gran mano se aferró a mi brazo.

Sacudí su mano de mi cuerpo y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú y que sabes tú? No me pidas que me tranquilice, cuando mi hija está ahí por mi culpa.- Le dije algo furioso.

-Soy Emmett Dale McCarty.- Me extendió su mano.- Soy el marido de Rosalie Hale. Ella es la enfermera que te atendió.

-Losé.- Dije molesto.- Ahora déjame en paz.

-Emmett.- la voz de Rosalie llamó nuestra atención.- Espérame en la sala por favor.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquel pasillo tras entrar por una puerta que había antes de las escaleras. Rosalie se acercó a mí y me comunicó que el doctor que estaba tratando a mi pequeña saldría enseguida a dar el parte de la noche. Asentí y esperé ansioso pegado a aquel cristal mientras veía como un chico moreno joven y no muy alto estaba mirando las maquinas conectadas a mi hija. Después de unos minutos eternos salió de la habitación y caminó hasta mí.

-¿Es usted el padre de Lirién Masen?- Preguntó con algo que no supe reconocer en su voz.

-Sí, soy Edward Masen.- Lo miré intensamente.

-Soy el Dr. Cheney. Puedes llamarme Ben.- Tiró de mi brazo hacía las sillas de plástico.- Esto no es nada fácil.- Tragó en seco y me observó a los ojos.- Verás, tu hija está muy grave y realmente no entiendo porque aún sigue viva.

-Ella es fuerte.- Le dije mirando el cristal.- Ella es un ángel.

-Es una niña.- Su mano apretó al mía.- Lo siento mucho.

"Lo siento mucho" negué con la cabeza nada más entendí aquellas palabras.

-¡No!- Me levanté de golpe de la silla y me pegué al cristal.- Ella no puede irse también. Ella no puede dejarme solo.

-De verdad lo siento, pero no creo que sobreviva una noche más.- Su voz se ahogó junto a mi llanto.- Esta demasiado débil y su corazón ya no aguanta más.

-¿Se va a morir?- Pregunté al Dr. Cheney mientras observaba los ojos azules de Rosalie mirándome desde las escaleras junto a su marido Emmett.-¿No voy a escuchar de nuevo su risa?

-Lo siento, si quieres puedo llamar a la planta de psicología para que manden a alguien cuando ocurra.- Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí.

-No.- Negué mirando el suelo.- Tranquilo, estaré bien. Es el precio que uno paga por no mirar la carretera con todos los sentidos puestos.

El pediatra se fue dejándome solo mirando el cristal. Podía sentir la mirada de Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie contra mi nuca, pero no me importaba. Tan solo quería ver a mi hija un segundo más. No sé cuantas horas pasé allí de pie. Tan solo reaccioné cuando un pitido inundó la habitación de mi hija y vi entrar a dos médicos en aquella habitación. Uno apartó una maquina de al lado de mi bebe y otro acercó otra más grande.

Vi correr a Cheney sudando hacía la misma habitación donde se le escapaba la vida a mi hija. Al entrar corrió la cortina y escuché perfectamente como una voz decía que mi hija se iba. No podría vivir así, no podría hacerlo solo. Mi cuerpo se vació en ese instante y dejé de sentir incluso el más minúsculo movimiento de mi cuerpo al respirar.

Corrí. Corrí fuera de aquel hospital desesperado. Pude escuchar la voz de Carlisle llamándome desesperado, pero le hice caso omiso. Ya no me importaba nada. Ya no quería nada de la vida. Ésta me había arrebatado cuanto había amado y había consumido mi vida en tan solo unas horas.

Pude escuchar unos pitidos cerca de mi cuerpo. Algunas luces llegaban incluso a cegarme. Juraría que me encontraba corriendo por una carretera, pero ya no me importaba, mi cuerpo estaba completamente vacío. La lluvia golpeó mi rostro recordándome que yo estaba vivo y ellos no. Mi pequeño ángel acababa de partir al cielo junto a su madre y yo seguía aquí.

Seguí corriendo sin importarme los coches que me rozaban. Corrí descalzo por la carretera hasta que mis pies sangraron. Había perdido las zapatillas por el camino, pero ya no me importaba. Un choque contra mi estomago hizo que me detuviera. Al fin abrí mis ojos. Mis manos se aferraron a aquella barandilla mojada y resbaladiza. Mi respiración era pesada y dolía en mis pulmones, pero ya no me importaba nada.

Miré al vacio que se extendía ante mis ojos. El agua corría con furia en el rio embravecido por la lluvia. Deseé adentrarme dentro de aquella rabia con la que el rio se quejaba. Olvidar mi despertar y dejar de sentir el vacio en mi pecho. Mis dedos apretaron fuertemente aquella barandilla y me hinqué en el muro. El dolor acabaría en un segundo.

Me incliné y subí mis pies al borde de la barrera que me separaba de mis ángeles. Suspiré fuertemente, ya nada me retenía aquí. Me senté en la barandilla y miré el cielo oscurecido por las nubes negras que me acompañaban en mi llanto. Volvía respirar hondo y abrí mis brazos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- la voz de una chica me sacó de mi mundo.- ¿Te vas a tirar igual que yo?

-¿Y tú por qué lo vas a hacer?- pregunté a la voz que me hablaba entre las sombras.

-Cosas que suceden.- Esa voz sonó más cerca.- ¿Y tú?

-He perdido a toda mi familia.- Le contesté sin miedo.- No supe reaccionar a tiempo y todos murieron menos yo. Por mi culpa no verán la luz del sol de nuevo. Yo no lo merezco.

-Yo acabo de perder a mi madre por culpa de un cáncer.- Su voz sonó muy triste.- Y me tocó trasladarme a casa de mi padre. Él y yo no nos conocemos y echo de menos a mi madre. Solo quiero estar con ella.

-Pero tu padre te echará en falta si haces eso.- Le dije muy seguro de mis palabras.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- me preguntó ella enfadada.- Tú también vas a hacer lo mismo que yo, así que estamos en lo mismo.

-No.- Recordé la imagen de mi hija.- Yo estoy solo.- Le dije aclarándole mi situación.- Tú al menos tienes a tu padre.

-Uno nunca está solo si sabe dónde buscar.- Ella se acercó un poco más y pude al fin ver su rostro entre el agua de la lluvia.- Eres joven y hermoso.

Su pelo castaño caía mojado sobre sus hombros. La luz de la luna reflejaba en su rostro haciéndola muy pálida. Sus ojos oscuros como el chocolate me miraban buscando algo. Ella si era hermosa.

-Tú también eres joven y hermosa.- Le dije aclarando mi garganta.- Tu padre te echará de menos. A mí nadie me echara en falta.

-No puedes hacer esto.- Me dijo riéndose.- Y ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco.- Suspiró.

Asentí con la cabeza. Realmente el ver a esa chica, me había hecho entender que la vida no se soluciona acabando con el dolor, si no superándolo.

-Mi nombre es Edward Masen.- Le dije bajando de la barandilla y acercándome a ella extendiéndole mi mano.-¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Isabella Swan.- Me dijo apretando nuestras manos.

-¿Eres la hija del jefe Swan?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al hacer esa pregunta.

-Si lo soy.- Ella caminó hacía el borde del puente y miró la acera.- Mejor vamos al hospital.- Me sugirió.- Tienen que curar las heridas de tus manos.

Al decir ella eso, me di cuenta que al subirme al puente me había cortado en las manos. Asentí y caminé junto a ella en silencio hasta el hospital. Al llegar, una mano me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí.

-No has debido correr así, tu hija aún está viva en estado crítico. Solo ve y estate con ella. Que sepa que sigues aquí.- Rosalie me sonrió y me empujó dentro de la habitación de mi hija.

Unos pasos tras de mí, me indicaron que no estaba solo. Al girarme vi que Isabella estaba detrás de mí. Unas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos y con su mano me indicaba que me acercara a mi hija. Así lo hice. Me acerqué a mi bebe y poniéndome a su lado agarré su fría mano. Debía mostrarle a mi hija que estaba con ella, que todo saldría bien.


	4. Abrí mis ojos FINAL

PARTE IV Y ÚLTIMA.

Pasé día y noche al lado de la cama de mi hija. Rezaba una y otra vez para que abriera sus hermosos ojos verdes y me mirara. Había pasado ya un mes desde que aquella noche había tratado de suicidarme y aquella hermosa chica de ojos chocolate me había detenido a tiempo. Bella acudía cada mañana con una taza de café a la habitación. No se había separado de mí desde que me encontró en el puente y decidió no quitarse la vida, comprendiendo que había personas en peores situaciones que la suya.

Ella se pasaba la mañana apoyándome. Realmente lo agradecía, ya que yo no era capaz de volver a mi casa. Un día le di las llaves a Bella y ella desde entonces es la que me trae ropa y cosas de aseo al hospital. El jefe de policía Swan, su padre, era realmente muy amable conmigo. El juicio saldría en tan solo una semana y él estaba dispuesto a apoyarme en lo que hiciera falta. Mi abogado decía que le darían cadena perpetua por matar a tres personas y casi hacerlo con otras dos dejando a una niña pequeña en un hospital.

Bella traía comida hecha por ella misma, decía que la del hospital me mataría comiéndola durante tanto tiempo. Era realmente agradable estar a su lado. Los Cullen tampoco me abandonaron en ningún momento. Carlisle y Esme se pasaban a verme fuera del horario médico. Aquello realmente era de agradecer. En ese momento, después de un mes de la muerte de mis padres y mi mujer, ellos eran como una familia para mí. Su hija Alice venía a hacer compañía a Bella y Emmett venía con comics y libros para que leyera.

Carlisle me había tratado de enviar a mi casa muchas veces. Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Bella me habían prometido ayudarme en casa para deshacerme de aquello que ella no quisiera. Un día de esos debería afrontarlo, pero no ahora con mi hija en el hospital. Cuando saliera de allí con ella entre mis brazos y sana, me ocuparía e vender la casa de mis padres y arreglar mi casa.

Cada noche al dormir junto a mi hija echaba de menos la voz de mi madre apoyándome cuando tenía algún problema. Cada día echaba de menos a mi padre dándome sus consejos. Sin embargo a mi mujer no la echaba tanto de menos. No es que no la quisiera, pero nuestro matrimonio nunca fue perfecto ni lo que debería haber sido.

Ella y yo nos casamos por compromiso de nuestros padres. Ella amaba a Ben Cheney, su vecino de toda la vida. Ángela estaba con ese hombre desde antes de que nos casáramos. Siempre había sabido de esa relación y nunca me importó, porque no la amaba. Las únicas veces que toqué a mi esposa fue para concebir a nuestro heredero. En este caso a nuestra hija Lirién. Desde que ella fue concebida, jamás la volví a tocar.

Abrí mis ojos una mañana más. Bella entró por la puerta con una sonrisa y un café en su mano. Se acercó despacio hasta donde yo estaba y observó a mi pequeña por un segundo. Mi niña ya no estaba atada a esas maquinas. Ella ya respiraba por sí misma, aun que aún no despertaba. El pediatra entró por la puerta. Ben y yo no nos conocimos hasta el día en que desperté después del accidente. Él se enteró de quién era yo el día que atendió a mi hija, ya que Ángela nunca nos involucró en su vida personal, ni a mí, ni a nuestra hija.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y me tendió el café. Con la sonrisa triste que le respondía cada mañana, lo cogí entre mis dedos y la miré. Realmente estaba agradecido con esa mujer. Sin conocerme me ayudó a salir a delante con su esperanza y fuerza.

-Buenos días.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días.- Le di un sorbo a mi café.

-Hoy vendrá mi padre para comunicarte como ha acabado el juicio.- Carlisle había alegado que no podía estar presente por asuntos médicos.- Mantén la esperanza.

-La tengo.- Le dije un poco más despejado.- Confió en ellos.

Bella me sonrió de nuevo y se levantó del sofá. Vi como cogía una bolsa que había dejado en la entrada de la habitación y se acercaba a mí un poco cautelosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunté levantándome del sofá.

-He comprado una cosa.- Sus mejillas se colorearon. Realmente estaba hermosa cuando adquirían ese color.- No sé si te gustará. – Me tendió la bolsa.

-Bella.- Miré la bolsa y vi ropa de niña.- No tenías porque.

-Pensé que cuando despertara se le podría poner algo nuevo para su nueva vida.- Ella me sonrió con cautela.

-Gracias.- Le dije sacando aquel hermoso vestido blanco junto a sus braguitas, sus zapatos y su cinta para el pelo. – Seguro que a Liri le encanta.

Las horas pasaron sin ningún tipo de cambio. Bella trajo comida como todos los días y comimos compartiendo cosas de nuestro pasado como siempre. Ella ya sabía el trato de mi matrimonio. Ella me había contado que al morir su madre dejó a su novio para venirse aquí. Aun que de todas formas admitió que no tenían mucho futuro ella y su novio Mike Newton.

Por la tarde apareció Charlie contándonos como había ido el juicio. Al conductor borracho que sesgó tres vidas y casi la de mi hija, le había caído cadena perpetua. Realmente me sentí lleno en ese momento. Ese hombre no volvería a beber y no volvería a romper una familia. Una hora después apareció la familia Cullen para celebrarlo.

-Hola Edward.- me saludó Carlisle tendiéndome la mano.- Ya sabemos la noticia.

-Que se joda.- escuché a Emmett desde el fondo. – Debería morirse.

-Lo mejor es así.- Dijo Rosalie mirándole con desaprobación.- Así pagará día y noche.

-Dejémoslo aquí.- Esme se acercó y besó mi frente.- Ahora hay que pensar en el futuro.

-Eso es.- Alice vino a mi abrazándome.- Hermanito, todo mejorará.

La pequeña me había dicho una semana atrás que ahora formaba parte de los Cullen y que me llamaría hermanito. Estaba muy ilusionada. Decía que cuando mi hija despertara la llevaría de compras y que estaría junto a su sobrina siempre.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conmigo hasta que anocheció. Las horas s eme hacían interminables en aquel lugar, pero necesitaba estar día y noche junto a mi pequeña. Miré el reloj una vez más antes de dejar el libro en la mesita y recostarme un rato. Eran las dos de la madrugada y tenía que forzarme a descansar. Estaba medio dormido cuando escuché algo.

-Papi.- Una voz me llegó desde el fondo de la habitación.- Papi. – me volvió a llamar.

-Bebé.- Me acerqué corriendo a la cama de mi hija.- Mi niña mírame. Papá está aquí.

Cogí su pequeña manita y sentí sus dedos apretarme los míos. En ese momento mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo. Un calor abrasador recorrió mis venas y caí a la tierra junto a mi pequeño ángel. Al fin respiraría tranquilo. Mis sueños estarían velando los de mi pequeña otra noche más. Escucharía sus risas de nuevo y volvería ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Tienes agua?- Me preguntó mi pequeña abriendo sus ojitos al fin.

-Toda la que tú quieres mi bebé.- Acaricié su cara y sentí como mis ojos se humedecían.

-¿Por qué lloras papi?- Su vocecilla me llenaba de vida.- ¿Te sientes malito?

-Ahora ya no cielo.- Besé su mejilla sonrojada.- Ahora estoy contigo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Me preguntó mirando la habitación.- ¿No íbamos en el coche cantando?

-Cielo, han ocurrido cosas.- Le dije sollozando.- Cosas feas.

-¿Dónde están los abuelitos?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¿Y mi mamá?

-Ellos están en el cielo mi vida.- Le dije cogiéndola entre mis brazos.- Ellos velarán por ti siempre.

-¿No los volveré a ver?- me preguntó con la vocecilla ronca.- ¿Nunca?

Negué con la cabeza y empecé a llar al timbre de las enfermeras. Pude escuchar unos tacones corriendo hacía la habitación. Yo jamás había tocado ese timbre, por lo tanto eso debió alarmarlas. Rosalie entró por la puerta y al ver a mi hija comenzó a llorar. Ella se acercó hasta donde estábamos y después de besar mi frente miró a la niña.

-Hola Liri.- Rosalie acarició su mejilla.- Yo me llamo Rosalie. Encantada de tenerte con nosotros de nuevo.

-Hola.- Mi hija le sonrió triste.- Tengo hambre y mi mama ya no está.

Rosalie me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y asintió.

-Voy a buscar al doctor.- Ross salió por la puerta.

Abracé a mi hija contar mi pecho y olí su negro cabello que ya despuntaba en su cabecita. Aquello era mi cielo personal. Había vuelto a la vida de nuevo con mi hija entre mis brazos. Rosalie no tardó en llegar con Ben junto a Carlisle. Me separaron de mi hija para hacerle unas pruebas. Mientras tanto yo llamé a Bella. Eran las tres de la mañana, pero necesitaba avisarla.

-¿Edward?- Su voz sonaba ronca.

-Bella.- Sin embargo la mía estaba eufórica.- Necesito que vengáis tú y Charlie.

-¿Pasa algo?- Sentí que ella se había despertado por completo.- ¿Edward?

-Lirién.- Reí, no pude evitarlo.- Ella despertó.

El teléfono se colgó sin más. Sentí dicha. Realmente estaba feliz en ese momento. Carlisle y Rosalie no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta. Mi hija venía en los Brazos de Ben. Las pruebas habían salido correctamente. No entendían como había salido del coma y respondía a la perfección. Realmente mis padres y Ángela estaban cuidándola. Miré al cielo tras la ventana y les di las gracias.

Cogí a mi hija entre mis brazos y me senté en la cama. Ella era tan pequeña, tan cálida y necesitada de mí ahora. Me sentía en una nube. Mi hija se durmió entre mis brazos y Carlisle se acercó a mí junto a Ben. Bella entró en ese momento por la puerta corriendo con Charlie.

-¡Edward!- Ella observó mis brazos.- Oh, Edward.

-Ella despertó, Bella.- No pude evitar volver a llorar junto a su pecho.- Ella no me dejó.

-Te dije que la esperanza es ahora nuestro mayor aliado. – Ella me sonrió con felicidad.

-Gracias a todos.- Les dije mirándolos.- De verdad, gracias por no abandonarme.

-Eres una buen apersona.- Carlisle se acercó y apretó mi hombro.- Deja a la pequeña en la cama, estará mejor.

Asentí y dejé a la pequeña en la cama. Ben me explicó que mi niña necesitaría rehabilitación en el brazo y en la pierna. Por ahora no andaría nada, ya que nada más se apoyara en el suelo le dolería y se caería. Bella estaba a mi lado apretando mi mano, dándome su fuerza y su apoyo una vez más. Realmente la necesitaba. Ella era una parte de mi mismo en ese momento de mi vida.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Charlie y Ben se fueron a tomar un café dejándome con Bella a solas en la habitación. La miré pro un segundo y supe que no quería dejarla marchar. Solo nos conocíamos un mes y medio, pero aún así ahora era parte de mi vida. Me levanté de la cama y la miré con su rostro entre mis manos. Ella cerró sus ojos y me acerqué a sus labios. Al fin los probaba. Eran demasiado suaves y se sentía demasiado bien a su lado.

-Bella.- Me separé algo confuso.- Yo…

-No Edward.- Ella me besó de nuevo en los labios y se separó.- Lo deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi en aquel puente que cambió nuestras vidas.

Desde ese instante tuve que admitir lo que había guardado en mi interior desde que la conocí. Al día siguiente acudieron el resto de los Cullen. Alice parecía de la misma edad que mi hija. Esme la trató con tanto amor que a los cinco día mi niña la llamaba abuela. Ellos nunca se separaron de nuestro lado. Mi hija empezó la rehabilitación y un mes después salió del hospital andando por su propio pie. Estaba aun bastante limitada, pero poco a poco se recuperaría.

Bella y yo llevábamos juntos un mes. Ella se ofreció a ayudarme con la casa de mis padres y la mía propia. Recogí aquello que quería de casa de mis padres y la vendimos. Las cosas de Ángela las donamos. Realmente me sentí solo en casa con mi hija, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Bella cada día pasaba más tiempo con nosotros y aquello era de agradecer.

Los Cullen ahora eran mi nueva familia. Muchos domingos íbamos a comer con ellos. Alice sacaba de compras a mi pequeña. Ahora su ropero era una habitación completa de la casa. Muchas noches Esme y Carlisle se quedaban con Lirién y salíamos los chicos y yo a dar una vuelta o al cine. Otras veces se la quedaban Alice o Rosalie para dejarme tiempo con Bella. Nuestra relación iba despacio. No quería apresurar las cosas y que me saliera mal como mi relación con la madre de mi hija.

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa. Mi hija crecía sana y feliz rodeada de nuestra familia adoptiva. Los Cullen siempre estarían con nosotros. Al año de nuestro accidente, fui a visitar a mis padres y a Ángela. Les conté como me iba la vida ahora. Le hablé a Ángela de Bella y que ya estaba preparado para dar un paso nuevo en nuestra relación. A mis padres simplemente les dije cuanto los seguía amando y cuanto los echaba de menos.

Al llegar a casa, llamé a Bella para que se pasara. Esa noche mi hija dormiría con sus abuelos Carlisle y Esme. Preparé la cena y la saqué al jardín. Decoré éste con unas antorchas y flores. Necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba y lo importante que era para mí ahora en mi vida.

Bella llegó vestida con unas mallas azules y un suéter blanco. Pusiera lo que se pusiera estaba realmente hermosa. Le di un suave beso en sus labios y la hice pasar al jardín. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me sonrió abrazándome por el cuello y besando de nuevo mis labios. La invité a sentarse en la mesa y le serví la cena. Durante ésta, lo único de lo que podíamos hablar era de mi hija. De cuento había crecido y como había prosperado.

Al acabar la cena, llevé todo a la cocina y lo dejé en el lavaplatos. Elegimos una película y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentía nervioso. Desde hacía casi cinco años no tenía relaciones con una mujer. A mis veinticuatro años, era realmente un negado de ello. Con Ángela solo lo había hecho cuatro veces. A la cuarta se quedó embarazada de mi hija y ya no volvimos a hacerlo más. Me acerqué despacio a Bella y la cogí pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a mi pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- L e pregunté.

-Si, esta noche a sido fantástica.- Besa levantó su cabeza y besó mis labios cmo siempre hacía.- gracias.

-A ti por estar a nuestro lado.- Cogí su barbilla con mis dedos y le alcé su rostro hasta juntar mis labios.- Te quiero. – Le susurré entre beso y beso.

-Y yo a ti.- Me contestó sonrojándose.

Empecé a pensar en lo nuestro y ese era el momento adecuado para llevarlo a un nivel más alto. Cogí a Bella y la alcé un poco más pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior. En un año que llevábamos juntos solo nos habíamos besado así contadas veces, ya que siempre estábamos cerca de mi hija o en el último momento sentía miedo y me apartaba, pero esta vez debía ser diferente.

Bella me dio permiso y adentré mi lengua en su boca saboreándola. Mis manos cogieron su pequeño cuerpo y la senté a horcajadas sobre mí. Bella no opuso resistencia, si no todo lo contrario. Ella sintió mi cuerpo despertándose y eso provocó un jadeo de su garganta. Me sentí ansioso en ese instante y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo. Necesitaba que supiera lo que sentía por ella.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y la cogí de su nuca profundizando el beso. Simplemente de sentir su lengua contra la mía ya podría pasarme horas así. Bella paseó sus manos por mi pecho y gemí ante aquel contacto. Sus dedos se colaron a través de mi camiseta y la aparté para que pudiera sacarla por mi cabeza. Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a parar.

La alcé rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y me dirigí a las escaleras. Debía reconocer que ella en este año nunca había estado en mi habitación. Ese lugar para mí era como un santuario, pero ya era hora de cambiar las cosas. Subí las escaleras sin poder dejar de besar sus hermosos e hinchados labios.

Al llegar a la puerta, suspiré contra su cuello y la abrí. Encendí como pude la luz y cerré la puerta con mi pie. Bella observó las cosas por un momento y me sonrió. La habitación era simple con la cama de matrimonio y los muebles color caoba. La dejé despacio en el suelo y ella se aproximó a mí rozando mi entrepierna. Jadeé ante aquel inocente contacto.

Nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar y cogí el borde de su camiseta tirando de ella hasta sacarla de su cuerpo. Al mirarla ronroneé. Realmente toda ella era perfecta. Llevaba puesto un sujetador rojo de encaje realzando sus dos pequeñas montañas níveas. Temblé ante aquella visión y me acerqué para besar su cuello y saborear aquella exquisita piel. Descendí por su clavícula mientras sentía sus uñas clavarse en mi piel arañándome.

Subí mis manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos. Estos no eran grandes pero si bien proporcionados. Sentí sus pezones erectos tras la tela y deseé verlos. Desabroché despacio el broche por si ella quería retroceder, pero eso tan solo aumento mis ansias y ella notándolo, se despojó de su sujetador lanzándolo al suelo. Paseé mi lengua por mi labio inferior y la miré a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa.- Le susurré contra su cuello.

-Tú eres perfecto.- Y al escuchar eso sonreí contra sus pechos.

Los devoré con mis labios y los lamí haciéndola temblar entre mis brazos. La levanté despacio y la deposité en la cama. Ella con manos temblorosas desabrochó mis pantalones y los dejó caer contra el suelo.

-Eso no vale.- Le repliqué contra su plano vientre.- Ahora tú tienes más ropa que yo.

Bella rió y se bajó sus mallas enseñándome un tanga rojo a juego. Carraspeé la garganta y acaricié la piel de sus piernas sintiendo como mi miembro empezaba a palpitar dentro de mi ropa interior. Ella sonrió y tiró de la goma de mis bóxers. Sin poder evitarlo, al sentir el aire golpear mi erección, tiré de la tira de su tanga enredando mis dedos y rompiéndolo.

-Vas a tener que comprarme uno.- Dijo entre risas.

-Los que quieras.- Le die admirando al fin su cuerpo desnudo.

-Hazme tuya, Edward.- Estiró su mano para que me tumbara a su lado.

-Siempre que lo desees. – Y me lancé a besar sus labios de nuevo.

Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Acaricié cada rincón que me permitió nuestra cercanía. Llené de besos sus hombros, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre y me separé de su cuerpo. Mirándola a los ojos descendí con la yema de mis dedos hasta su entrepierna y pude sentir la humedad que su centro emanaba. Estaba realmente excitada.

Bella gimió cuando sintió mis dedos acariciarla tan íntimamente. Bajé mi boca por sus caderas hasta toparme con sus cabellos rizados. El olor de emanaba de su sexo era almizcle. Aspiré de aroma y sonreí contra sus pliegues. Bella tembló cuando sintió mi lengua sobre su clítoris. Un gemido salió de su boca cuando lo mordí suavemente. Jadeé al ver que se retorcía contra la cama. Nunca imaginé que yo fuera capaz de provocar esas sensaciones en el cuerpo de una mujer. Adentré mis dedos en su interior sintiendo su estrechez. Jadeé al sentirla contraerse contra mis dedos y mi lengua.

-Oh…Edward…más.- Sonreí contra su entrada.- Más…por favor…rápido.

Al escucharla aceleré el ritmo de mis dedos y mi lengua sobre su clítoris. Bella se arqueó contra mi boca y se mojó completamente llegando al orgasmo. Ascendí con cortos besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca.

-¿Te gustó?- Le pregunté sonriéndole.

-Oh si.- Bella besó mis labios y sentí sus dedos coger mi erección.- Ahora te toca a ti.

Ella me obligó a tumbarme en la cama y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Mis ojos se cerraron agarrándome fuertemente contra las sábanas. Sentí si aliento caliente golpear la punta de mi miembro y sisé ante aquel contacto cuando su lengua me rozó.

-Abre los ojos y mírame.- me dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Bella.- Jadeé al abrirlos y ver como se introducía mi miembro por completo en su boca.- Dios, Bella.

Su mano acarició de arriba abajo mi miembro mientras su lengua lamía mi punta. Sentí como succionaba y mordisqueaba juguetonamente mi erección. Su otra mano se ocupó de mis testículos dando pequeños apretones. Temblé cuando sentí como se la adentraba entera en su boca y succionaba. Debía detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cogí a Bella de sus brazos y tiré de ella. Bella no opuso resistencia. La tumbé sobre la cama y la miré a sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Me estiré para coger un preservativo cuando ella me cogió la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Edward, tomo anticonceptivas.- Y rió bajito. – Así que disfrutémoslo.

-¿Estás segura?- Le pregunté asombrado.

-Las tomaba cuando estaba con mi ex. Al llegar aquí te conocí y nunca las dejé de tomar albergando la esperanza de que algún día seriamos el uno del otro.- Sus mejilla se sonrojaron.

Asentí levemente y abrí sus piernas. Ella me invitó a entrar pasándolas sobre mis caderas. Cogí mi miembro erecto y antes de introducirme en ella la miré a sus ojos. Besé sus labios y me introduje en ella. La sensación era realmente extraña pero placentera. Un gemido se escapó de nuestras gargantas al unísono. Me quedé quieto disfrutando de la estrechez de su cuerpo.

Bella me invitó a moverme moviendo sus caderas. Nada más sentir su cuerpo, me moví hacía atrás saliendo de su cuerpo hasta que solo quedó al punta de mi miembro en su interior y me adentré de nuevo despacio. Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

-Más… rápido.- Me pidió cortadamente.

-Como tú quieras, siempre.- Le dije adentrándome y saliendo más rápido.

Bella acercó su boca a mi cuello y empezó a morderme y lamerme mientras la penetraba sin parar. El roce de nuestros cuerpos se escuchaba por toda la habitación y los jadeos no quería ni pensar. Cerré mis manos contra la almohada cuando sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse contra mi cuerpo. Ella estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

Bella se relajó contra mi cuerpo y me indicó que me apartara. La miré perplejo y ella me sonrió. Bella me empujó contra la cama cayendo de espaladas contra ella. Se sentó sobre mis caderas y se introdujo mi miembro. Gemí al ver sus pechos saltar al compás. Realmente era una diosa en la cama.

Mis manos se apretaron contra sus caderas y mis caderas se amoldaban a sus movimientos. Ella empezó a dar pequeños círculos llevándome a la gloria. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho haciéndome jadear. Pronto sentí un nudo en mi bajo vientre y ella al sentir que me tensaba sonrió moviéndose más deprisa. Su cuerpo se tensó junto al mío y sentí el orgasmo invadirnos a los dos. Exploté en su interior sin poder contenerme. Ella jadeando se recostó sobre mi pecho dejándome en su interior. Mis brazos la rodearon por unos minutos hasta que al fin ella se levantó y se acostó a mi lado. Llevé el rostro de Bella contra mi pecho y cerré mis ojos sucumbiendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desde ese instante viví mi vida al máximo junto a la mujer que amaba y mi hija. Para los demás sería un Cullen siempre, aun que el apellido fuera diferente. Dos años después, Bella y yo estábamos casados y esperando nuestro propio hijo.

La vida a veces es demasiado oscura. Crees que eres feliz con lo que tienes y ella se encarga de arrebatártelo, para mostrarte que no siempre es lo que crees. Hay que vivir el momento como si no hubiera un mañana. Las lamentaciones nunca son buenas pero si las satisfacciones.


End file.
